Making New Friends, Or Not
by HahaI'mBetterThanYou
Summary: The YYH gang just happens to find a girl out of nowhere. Apparantly she has a social problem and just gives up easily on making friends. Will the YYH be the first for her to experience what true friendship is about, or will she fail in making friends?
1. Chapter 1

Making New Friends, Or Not

Summery: The YYH gang just happened to find a girl somewhere and is trying to nurse her back to health. But, this girl has some social problems. Will this girl make new friends, or will she fail like she always has?

Disclaimer: Ok, this is important! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! I will not say this anymore! I have made my point and don't expect me to say this every single chapter.

Chapter 1.

It started off on a regular day in Kasane Shrine. Genkai was sipping her tea, and was having a peaceful time with herself and with Yukina. They were very peaceful until...

Yusuke and the others come running in with a girl in his arms.

The girl was around Hiei's height, and she had blue, wavy hair that went down to her shoulders. (The type of hair that Genkai has. I just like it!) Her eyes were closed and she was wearing a black cloak with a hood, a long sleeve shirt, and black shorts. She didn't have any shoes on so you could see her black painted toenails.

"Yusuke, what happened? Is she okay?" asked Yukina with worried look.

"Yukina, she will be fine. Well, what happened, we aren't quite sure," Yusuke said while putting the girl down on a mat. "We just heard a girl scream and ran there. Next thing we know we see this girl with a whole lot of bruised and scratches and she was bloody. (A/n: it's not like that people! You will find out what happened later.)"

"How horrible." Yukina took out a wet rag and put it on her forehead. Then her hands started glowing, showing that she was healing the mysterious girl. "Her wounds aren't that serious. She will be okay in a couple of days."

%%%In the middle of the night%%%

All was peaceful and quiet. It was certainly dark out and the Reikai Tentei went to bed, as well as Yukina and Genkai. Everybody was sleeping peacefully on a mat near the girl, except for Hiei who was sleeping in a tree. Kuwabara was snoring, Yusuke was mumbling, Hiei had that scowl on his face, and Kurama just had a smile. All but one person was asleep, the mysterious girl.

'Where am I? What am I doing here? What time is it?' A whole bunch of questions started popping up in her mind. "You know what, I don't know what time it is and I don't give a crap if someone wakes up and gets mad at me, so I will...ask...the guy in the tree. He seems like the type of guy who would be helpful."

So then the adventure begins, the adventure of the walk to the tree, the climb of the tree, and the asking of the person in the tree. Well, it just so happens that the tree was a very tall tree and the girl wasn't a very good climber.

"You know, the tree looks a lot bigger up close."

So then she started. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. This was going to be a very difficult climb. Seconds that seemed like hours passed. Minutes that seemed like decades passed. And she only got a foot off of the ground.

"How does this guy get up there? He's is probably superman or something to get up there! Oh, If only I had paid attention in gym-"

"Will you just shut up?"

She looked up and saw the most beautiful crimson eyes staring down at her.

"Some people are trying to get some sleep here. Do you know that it is about 3:30 in the morning?"

She paid no attention to his words, but to his eyes. They were so, beautiful. 'His eyes are the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen.'

"Hey!"

She soon went into reality. 'Okay, okay, what do I ask again? Oh yeah right.' "Hey, do you know what time it is? I just wanted to know. Sorry if I woke you up."

"Haven't you been listening? I already told you! Now if you would just shut up, maybe some people will get some sleep around here!"

"Hmph! I just wanted to know what time it was! If you are going to Mr. Grumpy, then so be it! I have never had friends and I don't need any now!" Then, she stomped into the shrine from where she rested and started making an early breakfast.

'Things aren't going to be so simple around here. I'll just leave as soon as the others wake up. Then I won't have to worry about the friend problem.'

%%% Author's Notes%%%

I have another story done! For those of you who read _Time Traveling Can Be Fun,_ I am _probably_ going to put it down, AND PUT IT BACK UP! I am going to write it better and make it more exciting and longer and all of that stuff. Well, that's if I put it down. I'll have to think about it. Well please review! I will try to make this a good story! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Making New Friends, Or Not

Summery: The YYH gang just happened to find a girl somewhere and is trying to nurse her back to health. But, this girl has some social problems. Will this girl make new friends, or will she fail like she always has?

Disclaimer: Ok, this is important! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! I will not say this anymore! I have made my point and don't expect me to say this every single chapter.

Responses to Reviews!!!!

Devilsfire666- Thanks! But I still think that I am a bad writer. Why did you put down your story? It inspired me! 

AnonymousHieiFan101- Thanks for you review. Here's you chapter!

Snowfire the Kitsune- Thanks for the review!

The Strange- I don't know why Tina doesn't like Yu Yu Hakusho either! It's a really good show! Anyway, thanks for the review.

Anonymous reviewer- Whispered the Red Rose- I will try my best to keep this person from being a mary-sue. Thanks for the warning.

IrvineSister- Thanks for the review! Here's you chapter!

HarmonyHanyou- Thanks! Your review means a lot.

The Wandering Soul- I really appreciate that you reviewed my story. Black is one of my favorite colors too! Also, is the social problem original? I haven't read a fanfic about that yet!

Last time on Making New Friends, Or Not, the girl woke up and got yelled at by Hiei. She also made some breakfast for herself.

Chapter 2.

Girl's POV (Point of View)

I was walking through what looked like the place where they put all of their food. They didn't have a lot. The choices to eat were very minimal. I had to eat something; I was starving. So I just started at one cupboard and ate everything. I had no clue what this stuff was. I liked this stuff labeled Oden.

Well, sooner or later, I got full. 'How am I going to get out of here?!?!' I asked myself. I had no clue where I was. Just then I heard a noise. I turned around, ready to fight for my life. But it was just a red-haired boy. He didn't look like a threat. Why did I have to worry? I looked at the red-haired boy. It was kind of hard to tell if he/she was a boy, or a girl.

"Oh, I see that you are awake," he said in a polite way.

"Where am I?" I asked. "Why am I here?"

"Oh, right. We are at the Kasane Shrine, or Genkai's temple. We just happened to find you in the woods bleeding heavily. So we decided that it would be best if you stayed here and rested."

I was shocked. Nobody had ever helped me or given me a place to stay.

"Oh, thanks. Nobody has ever given me a place to stay. Also, Who is _we_?"

"You will meet them later. My name is Kurama and as I can see, you have already met Hiei."

"Hiei? You don't mean that guy that yelled at me because I asked him what time it was? He is a jerk if you ask me. He also has a temper problem. By the way, I also forgot to mention he sleeps in trees! Why kind of a weirdo sleeps in trees?"

"I do."

My body froze. I was terrified. He was right behind me and I insulted him! I don't know who this guy is! Is he strong, weak, smart, stupid, how am I supposed to know! I didn't know what to do, so I just turned around to see two crimson eyes, on a very insulted person.

"I, uh, didn't mean that! It's just that, uh, I am not used to seeing people who sleep in trees!"

"Hn, baka onna."

Now I was the one who felt insulted. I was about to blow, if two other people hadn't come in.

"Hey, look the pretty girl is up!" said a repulsive looking man. He had orange, carrot-top hair, his cheekbones were rather high on his face, and boy, was he tall! He had nothing but black dots for eyes and he wore a blue school uniform.

Then there was another person. He seemed a little nice. He had black hair that was slicked back by a lot of hair gel and he had chocolate brown eyes. He was a little shorter than the other guy and he wore a green school uniform.

Then in a split second, the repulsive looking man was in front of my face, holding my hands, and drooling. "Hey baby, I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara and I will protect you from anything that comes between us."

I was going to get sick. Who was this guy to be holding my hands, and calling me baby? I felt violated. So I decided to get rid of him. I slapped him, hard.

"I see that you have met Kuwabara. Don't mind him, he always does that to girls. You'll get used to it. By the way, my name is Yusuke Urameshi," said the guy in the green school uniform. "What's yours?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell them or not. I didn't know them. They were complete strangers to me. I just met them today. 'What the heck.'

"My name is Sadako. It's nice meeting you." I said, trying to be polite, after all, they let me stay for one day and helped me when I was in need.

"Okay, so now you know all of us and our names. Do you mind telling us how you were injured?" asked Kurama.

Now this is something I really didn't know if I should say. I don't think that they would believe me. But for some reason Hiei seemed to have read my mind. "We all know what you are. We have been in times when we had to face them. Don't think that we won't believe you." Kuwabara looked really confused. "We do?" 'Well at least I know that most of them understands.'

"Okay, here goes..."

Hahahaha! Cliffhanger! Don't you just hate those?

Glossary for this chapter:

Baka: stupid

Onna: woman

Oden: A type of Japanese food, I think the food is noodles, but I am not sure.

Author's Notes

I am a bad writer, I know. I am sorry that I didn't update sooner; I had Internet problems. Also, _Time Traveling Can Be Fun _will not be up. I have lost interest in it and I feel that I do not have enough InuYasha knowledge to write it. Sorry. Also, this is important. I would really appreciate it if you gave me ideas to this story; I fear that I am going to run out really soon. I won't put any pairings, unless the majority of you want it, but I warn you, I am _not_ good at romance! Ja ne!


End file.
